The present invention relates generally to a portable lights and, in particular, to a halogen utility light.
Portable lights that can be manually moved and suspended about a work site or the like to aid a user to obtain the best lighting conditions are well known. It has been the practice to use incandescent light bulbs, suitably encased in light guards, for this purpose. Such lights are often referred to as trouble lamps, extension lights, work lights, inspection lights, etc., and are commonly employed by mechanics and other workers who require supplemental light in frequently changing locations. Such a trouble light is shown in the U.S. Pat. No. 4,774,647 to Kovacik et al.
A problem with standard incandescent lights is the size of the bulb and the fragility of the filament. Standard high wattage incandescent bulbs are relatively large and utility lights designed to hold them are proportionally larger. While the amount of light delivered from such lights is significant, large trouble lights are difficult or impossible to maneuver into tight spaces and must be angled to try to have their light penetrate into the desired spot. Unfortunately, such efforts generally create sharp shadows that obscure details. Further, the filament in standard incandescent bulbs is notoriously fragile. Dropping a trouble light with a standard bulb either breaks or fractures the filament making the light inoperable until the bulb is replaced.